


lies, lies, lies

by magizoologist



Series: Bullet Blurbs [5]
Category: Forbrydelsen | The Killing, The Killing
Genre: Apologies, Bullet lives on, F/F, Homelessness, Lies, Mistakes, Multi, Seattle, bullet, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magizoologist/pseuds/magizoologist
Summary: Unexpected circumstances cause Bullet to act out of desperation and lie. Sunny has issues with lies, but tries to help Bullet fix things.





	lies, lies, lies

**Author's Note:**

> Sunny's in Seattle because of a lie gone ary, so she has a serious problem with lies. Sunny also goes back to her roots (ish)

“I thought you and Lyric shacked up,” I looked up as Bullet walked slowly into the empty room. I’d managed to find it before anyone else, and she always knew where I looked first. It’s where she taught me to look first. It’s where we stayed that first night.

“Uh, yeah…” Bullet rubbed the back of her neck, something she only did when she’d done something wrong. I assumed it was the Lyric Drama because I didn’t know of anything else.

I went back to my journal, anything to look away from her guilty face. I hated this. I hated that she was trying to be a good friend, and she’d been suckered into something else. “Heard ya scored a place with Pastor M.”

“We did, yeah,” she took a hesitant step forward, and when I didn’t protest, she continued across the room to stand in front of me. “I told him her crazy step-dad was threatening her, and she needed a safe place to lay low.”

I snorted. “You lied.” Bullet knew I wasn’t crazy about lying even if it was for a so-called “good” reason. Nevertheless, I pretended to be too busy with my journal to care what she’d done. I didn’t want to hear Lyric’s Greatest Hits, but I wasn’t going to stop her. She’d either stop on her own or give me ammunition.

Bullet shuffled, “Yeah. I did. Uh, anyway, the police were at his place when I got there. They think Pastor Mike’s the killer.”

I dropped my pen. So much for pretending not to pay attention. “What?”

“There were cops everywhere. They had the place surrounded, but Lyric wasn’t there. Neither was PM…”

A silence fell upon the room, and I pushed myself off the ground. I went to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn’t wrap her arms around me in return, but I thought nothing of it.

I couldn’t hear a sound. I swear, even the cars stopped running. People outside stopped yelling and talking and breathing. There was no noise. Until Bullet spoke again. 

“I… I told Bugs that she called me.” Bullet paused. “She didn’t. She didn’t do anything. Didn’t say nothing. But I told him she called and told me he was taking her to woods - where he’d killed the other girls.”

I pulled away so fast, I could’ve given us both whiplash. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “So  **what** ? So you  **lied** ? To **_the cops_**?”

Bullet lifted her hands to her head. She looked distraught, but I wasn’t even close to being done.

“Okay. So you lie and-and what?  _ Hope  _ you save her life? What if you lie 'n' your lie  _ doesn’t  _ save her? What if  _ your  _ lie costs her  _ her  _ life?” I knew I was being harsh, but I don’t think that Bullet quite understood what she’d done. If she’d wanted someone to tell her it was okay, she’d come to the wrong girl. And she knew that before she came to me.

“What if you’re  _ wrong _ ?  **Huh** ?  _ Then _ ? Then yer- _your_ credibility is --  **_shot_ ** , Bullet. Gone out the window! And the next time? Yeah! The next time when you'd  _ actually  _ know somethin'? And you  _ actually  _ coulda saved a li-ife?” Life had two syllables. Fuck.

I was angry enough that my accent was pronounced, and I cursed the South for developing in such a drawl. It meant that my words took longer to say despite the speed at which I spoke. Things were jumbled.

“When ya tell the truth, and he doe-doesn’t  **_believe_ ** you? And she just -- w-what? Dies? All because ya  _ thought  _ ya knew something? Because ya said ya **knew** something that ya  didn’t  _really_ know?”

She didn't say anything. I think it was half because she had a difficult time taking me seriously, but also because she knew I was right. We both knew she'd fucked up. I knew that the last thing she needed was me chastising her. I was just so frustrated.

“Why'd ya think that'd help?” I sighed, leaning against the wall.

“I wasn't thinking. I just wanted her to be okay.”

I looked up at her. She was about to tear her hair out, so I walked over to take her hands in mine. I was still mad, but she needed to calm down.

“We both know that Pastor M ain't the killer. Lyric's fine. I promise.”

Mama taught me very little growing up, but one thing she'd managed to drill into me is never make a promise you can't keep. This was completely out of my control, but Bullet knew I didn't do promises typically. I was hoping that it'd serve to help her breathe.

“Go see your detective. Tell 'im the truth.” I squeezed her hands. “Then, do what you can to make it up to him." I paused before kissing her cheek. "It's gonna be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Next blurb will be post-Lyric pre-Poochie  
> It'll be a lil more emotional oops sorry


End file.
